Never Looking Back
by messie2624
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano ran away from their abusive grandfather. Bella and Emil were just a couple of lost kids. Matthieu faked his death. Raivis is on the run from lawyers. These six kids will be taken in by ex-con Antonio Carriedo. They decide to become con artist themselves. They all have their secrets that should never be spoken of. What happens when these secrets are discovered?
1. Prologue

Lovino POV

Grandpa was drunk again. Nothing good ever happened when he was drunk. And on top of that, he was irritated. And when he was irritated, he usually took it out on me and Feliciano. One day ended up with Feli with a stab wound in his shoulder and me with a huge gash across my face. We hated seeing our grandfather like this, but who could we turn to? Both of our parents are dead, we had no friends or family. The only person I had was Feliciano. I was growing sick and tired of him acting like this. He'd come home absolutely wasted and take his frustrations out on us. This had gone on for years and I finally decided that I have had enough. I confronted him. He flipped and started beating me. I had never seen him act like this. I was so scared. If Feli hadn't stepped in, I probably would be dead. He took a tranquilizer gun and shot him. While he was down, we made our escape. We ran, or rather I was half-dragged half-carried, and never looked back.

* * *

Bella POV

I was so cold and so lost. Able and I had gotten into a huge fight. Fights were common for us, but this one was awful. Able actually brought out a knife. He told me I was worthless. He called me things, none of them good, that I would never forget. He screamed at me to get lost. And that's exactly what I did. I got out of there. But I felt so lost alone, but I knew I couldn't go back. I would always remember what he had said to me. I found a small boy crying in an alleyway. His name was Emil. He told me that he had just gotten in a fight with his brother, Lukas. He was just as lost as I was. I stayed with him and we never looked back.

* * *

Matthieu POV

I never really liked being in the spotlight. I was a good thing I never had to be, since my darling brother hogged it all. It got to the point my own parents couldn't recognize me or even remember my name. I had a bad case of depression in middle school, and it led me to try to commit suicide. I woke up in a hospital. They told me that they called my house. No one answered. I tried to call my father, Francis, on his cell phone. He hasn't called me back since that day. There was a nice nurse there. I told her that I couldn't go home. They wouldn't remember me there. She understood me. Then, I asked her something crazy. I asked her to help me fake my death. My family wouldn't care anyway, so why not? I ultimately "died" by drowning, a successful suicide attempt. She also helped me with the documents to help me forge a new identity: Matthew Williams. I couldn't thank her enough. I passed my house when I got out of the hospital. I took one glance and never looked back.

* * *

Raivis POV

I've always been alone. My parents died when I was very small. My brother, Toris, moved away for school. He never was good at keeping in touch. So, my brother Eduard raised me. He contracted lung cancer when I was eight and died when I was ten. Lawyers told me that they would be sending me to live with my three cousins in Russia. I was not going to live in a foreign country, where I didn't know my way around or speak the language, with people I never met, without Eduard. Toris hadn't even come up for the funereal. I ran to the streets and I lived alone. I never looked back. It was too painful.

* * *

**A/N: Hurray for crappy prologue! This took me forever to write down. Glad I did though. In every chapter I introduce a new character, I will put it in the author's note. So, this chapter we have: **

**Lovino: South Italy **

**Feliciano: North Italy **

**Their grandfather: the Roman Empire **

**Bella: Belgium**

**Able: The Netherlands **

**Emil: Iceland **

**Lukas: Norway **

**Matthieu/Matthew: Canada **

**Alfred: America**

**Francis: France **

**Raivis: Latvia **

**Toris: Lithuania**

**Eduard: Estonia **

**If there are any parings you guys want to see just let me know. This story will contain the FACE family, that is already decided. Next chapter should be out soon. Don't forget to fave, follow, and review! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Kids That Saved Me

Antonio's POV

Those _niños_ were a blessing to me. I was all on my own. I was a con artist. I was apart of a gang when I was younger. It was dissolved now (as in the all left me), but I still never grew out of my old ways. My life was slowly falling apart around me. I was violent, cruel, and I had a bit of a drinking problem. The kids couldn't have come at a better time.

Lovino and Feliciano came first. I was sitting outside when I spotted a boy dragging a person down the street. He was muttering to the body. I offered to help and he looked so grateful. His face just lit up. He told me his name and his brother's, and what their situation was. I couldn't just throw them back on the streets, especially with Lovino in the condition that he was in. When the boys woke up the next day, I offered them the chance to stay with me, just until they back on their feet. They were free to go whenever they wanted. Lovi seemed skeptical, but who could blame him? I was a stranger to him. Feli seemed all for it, and it was only then Lovi agreed.

Emil and Bella came a week later. Bella was going door to door looking for food. Everyone before me was either not home or slammed the door in her face. Feli seemed happy to see new faces. Emil was quiet for the first hours, but generally warmed up to us. I offered them the same thing as Lovi and Feli. I had the room. The shared a quick glance at each other before they accepted.

Matthieu knocked on my door three days later. I knew him. I was a friend of his father, Francis. He told me what happened to him and that he had faked his death.

I was shocked that he had done this to his family. Why would he want to? However, I tried to comfort him. I also discovered that tough little Lovino had a soft side. The two quickly became friends. Bella got along well with him too. I gave him the opportunity to stay with me. He accepted my offer, with the promise that I wouldn't tell Francis where he was. Deep down, I way touched that he trusted me enough to come to me. I was slowly growing a family, but it wasn't finished yet.

Little Raivis was the last to join our little family. I caught him at the supermarket trying to steal a week later. I offered to buy him food and a place to stay the night. He looked a little wary of me and asked if I was a lawyer. He seemed relived when I told him that I wasn't one. On the way home, he told me his whole story, his dead parents, his two brothers, one dead and one absent, and lawyers threatening to send him to Russia. He had been on the run for a years. Emil was the only one home when we got home. Emil almost immediately took a liking to him. I think he was happy that he wasn't the youngest one in the house anymore.

Needless to say, those _niños_ were a blessing. They got me out of a really bad place. I was as violent and I wasn't drinking as much. I never wanted this to end. However, I knew it was only a matter of time until their families found them. And when that did happen, I don't I'll be able to give them up.

* * *

**Time for the author's note!**

**Ages as of now: **

**Lovino and Feliciano: 15 (twins)**

**Bella: 17 **

**Mathieu: 16**

**Emil: 13**

**Raivis: 11 **

**Antonio: 36**

**Niños: children (Spanish)**

**This chapter takes place during the summer. The next chapter will probably be Antonio trying to send them to school. **

**Thanks for all the review, faves, and follows! **

**As much as would like to, I don't own Hetalia.**


	3. Chapter 2: School Days

Matthew POV

"I can't believe that dumb bastard is making us go to school," Lovino muttered, as he fixed his hair in the hall mirror. He got most of it, but he and his brother both had this one curl that would cooperate.

"Oh, I think it'll be fun, Lovi," Bella said as she came out of her room. "New school, new people and, of course brand new identities."

I remembered when Antonio first told us that we were going to school.

* * *

_"Alright niños! Listen up! I have a big announcement!" Antonio waited until we were all seated in the parlor. "I have decided to enlist you all in the public school in town." _

_Lovino abruptly stood up from the couch. Feli, who was leaning on him, fell over. "WHAT?!" Lovino shouted. "How could you do this to us?!" _

_"Fratello," Feli said, pulling on his brother's arm in an attempt to get him to sit. "I'm sure it's for the best." _

_Antonio nodded. "I'm only doing this for all of you. You need a decent education." _

_"I think it might be fun," Raivis said. Emil nodded in agreement. _

_"Well, what about our names!" Lovino retorted. "We can't just go around calling ourselves what we are now. Someone might recognize us." _

_"Well, I think we would be fine just changing our last names," said Bella. "Most of our first names are common." _

_"Actually, only yours is, Bella," I put in. _

_She thought about that for a moment. "You're right. What about if we change our appearances as well? It doesn't have to be drastic, just subtle. Or we can change both names?" _

_"That might work," Feli said. "Oo! I want my name to be Veneziano_!"

_"Why the hell would you want a name like that?" Lovino snapped. _

_Feli shrugged. "It was the name of my favorite character in an anime I saw once. Oh! He had a brother too! Lovi, his name was Romano. That's what your name should be, fratello!" _

_Lovino opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by his brother's puppy eyes. I smirked. Feli's puppy eyes could melt the hearts of grown men. Lovino didn't stand a chance. Sure enough, he cracked. "Fine, I'll be Romano." _

_"Yay!" Lovino got hugged/tackled by his brother. I felt a pang of jealousy. Alfred never treated me like that. 'No, Matthew, stop it,' I thought. 'Alfred is not your brother. His brother is dead.' _

_Emil interrupted my thoughts. "What about a last name?" _

_Feli frowned slightly. "I don't think the brothers had a last name."_

_"You can always take my last name," Antonio offered._

_"There is not way in hell I'd–" Lovino was cut off once again by Feli. _

_"Oh, gratzi, Antonio!" he exclaimed. _

_"So we have Romano and Veneziano Carriedo and Matthew Williams," I_ said.

_"Well, my first name's common, so I just need a last name," Bella said. "I think I'll take Carriedo as well." _

_"You can be our cousin, Bella!" Feli exclaimed. That kid had unlimited energy and happiness. _

_She smiled. "Sure, if you want me too." _

_"Emil," Antonio addressed him. "Any thoughts on your name?" _

_"I have some. I think I'll use my middle name, Nikolaus, and my grandmother's maiden name, Steilsson," he noticed the odd looks he was getting. "She was Icelandic," he explained as he hugged his stuffed puffin. Stuffed animals were one thing Emil and I had in common. He had Mr. Puffin and I had Kuma-something. _

_All eyes then fell on the only person who hadn't spoken yet: Raivis. _

_"I want my first name to be Eduard," he said softly. _

_"And for a last name?" Antonio said gently. We had all heard the story of his dead brother. _

_"Well, not von Bock, that's the name on his tombstone. It was our mother's maiden name that we took after they died and Toris left. I'll use Galante. I think that sounds cool." _

_"So we have Romano, Veneziano, and Bella Carriedo, Matthew Williams, Nikolaus Steilsson, and Eduard Galante," Antonio smiled. "I'll sign all of you up in the morning."_

* * *

"Hey, bastard," Lovino snapped his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my flash back.

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving soon. You might want to tie your hair back if you don't want to look like a girl. It's longer than Bella's."

I pulled my hair back. I let it grow out after my 'death'. It was a bit past my shoulders now. I also decided to wear contacts when I wasn't at the house. It would better disguise me since I'm suppose to be dead. Everyone else really didn't change their appearance. Lovino decided to wear green contacts to differ him from Feli and better hide him if his grandfather ever found him. Emil did something similar, except he made his eyes look violet, almost like mine.

Bella and I were going to be juniors. Lovino and his brother were both going to sophomores. Emil was going into seventh grade and Raivis was going into fifth. Antonio rushed us out the door and told us he put a tomato into all of our lunches. We dropped off Raivis and Emil, I mean, Eduard and Nikolaus, (I'm never gonna get use to that) at the middle school building. Then the rest of us stood at the entrance of the high school.

"Here goes nothing," Lovino (I mean Romano, dammit!) muttered. We pushed open the doors and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Yay! Antonio sent them to school! Sorry that most of this is a flashback.**

**So the next couple chapters will be about their first day. And don't worry they're gonna meet some familiar people. I'm already planning the first appearance of Alfred and Toris, and already have some friends laid out for the kids. Speaking of which, I tried to put them in the correct grades for their ages, but I'm not exactly sure how the school system works for that kinda stuff, so I'm pretty sure I got those wrong. I tried to get them as close as I could.**

**In canon, Lovi has amber eyes, but I noticed in a lot of fan art that he has green eyes. I decided to make them contacts. Same with Emil. In canon, he has like a light blue color. I know Mattie has blue eyes, but I like them better violet. Sorry for the color rant. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! You guys are the best! **

**If I owned Hetalia, there would be a breakfast food off between Canada and Belgium: Pancakes verses Waffles.**


	4. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Bella POV

As soon as we got in the building, there were people directing us to the main office. The hallway was crowded with people catching up with friend, bullying people, an I think selling drugs. When we finally got to the main office, we were handed our schedules and sent off to homeroom. Mattie and I were lucky to be in the homeroom. We said a quick "see you" to Lovi and Feli before heading on to our way. We quickly found our room and got seats. While we were waiting for school to officially start, we compared our schedules. We had math, history, and physics together.

Finally, the bell rang and our teacher shut every one up. He introduced himself as Mr. Hernandez, then proceeded to go through the incredibly boring first day speech, most of it being emergency drills. Mattie, as well as many others, took this opportunity to sleep. Halfway through his long boring spiel about fire drills, the door burst open, effectively waking everyone up, and a loud voice announced. "HEY, DUDES! YOUR HERO HAS ARRIVED!" I saw Mattie tense slightly from the corner of my eye.

Mr. Hernandez rolled his eyes. "Thank you for deciding to join us, Mr. Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Please take a seat."

Kirkland-Bonnefoy, why did that name seem familiar? Wait a sec, that was Mattie's old last name. Oh, then that must be Mattie's brother, Alfred, oh sorry, _ex-brother_. Alfred and Mattie locked eyes for a quick second. Mattie shot him a glare at him and looked away. I don't think Alfred made the connection. I'm not sure if he'll even figure it out. Mattie said he was a little slow in common sense department. I sighed. This was most certainly going to be a long year.

* * *

Feliciano POV

School is going to be so much fun! Fratello and I have only been homeschooled by grandpa, but he really didn't do a good job. Lovi and I read a lot when he wasn't home and we visited the library a lot, so we're very smart. Grandpa didn't like us reading. I don't really understand why but Lovi said he wanted to keep us ignorant and dependent. As much as I didn't want to believe it, it made sense. I have only read about school, so it's kinda like a dream being here. I think I'm going to like it more that my fratello. Lovi always said he doesn't have "people skills." I think he's selectively shy. I'm sure school will change that though!

After we left Matthew and Bella, we walked to our homeroom. The map they gave us wasn't very helpful and there was a lot of people. They kept bumping into us, elbowing us, and stepping on our feet. Lovi was muttering italian curses under his breath. I was so focused on trying to stop cursing and try being nice to people, I wasn't watching were I was going. I ran into someone, both of our things falling on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"No, no, the fault is mine. I was reading and not watching where I was going," came a quiet voice. The someone I bumped into was a boy about my age. He looked Asian and had raven hair in a bowl cut and dull brown eyes. "I'm sorry for being incredibry rude, my name is Kiku," he bowed respectively.

"Ciao!" I said brightly. "I'm Veneziano and this is my fratello, Romano!"

"Ciao," Lovi muttered. I pouted slightly. Why is he so shy?

"It is very good to meeting you," he tilted his head. "You look lost."

I nodded. "We are. We're looking for room 167. Can you point us in the right direction?"

"I can do better than that. That is my homeroom too. I can show you the way."

"Great," Lovi muttered in a way I'm pretty sure was sarcastic.

"Fantastico!" I exclaimed. "Lead the way!" Kiku lead the way and Lovi was grumbling behind me. I can tell I'm going to love school.

* * *

Emil POV

I never had much luck with schools. It wasn't the academic part, I was great at that part. It was more the social part I had problems with. I have been told that I'm "weird," I have "awkward friends," and that I "generally smell like fishes." That always did wonders to my self esteem. Everyone was already seated when I entered the room. The teacher smiled kindly at me.

"You must be Nikolaus Steilsson. I'm Mrs. Edelstein. You may have the seat next to Leon," she pointed to an Asian-looking kid, reading what looked like a comic book. He had styled black hair and brown eyes. He also looked like he just walked off the streets of London.

I slid into the seat next to him. He stared at me for awhile before asking, "Is that hair, like, natural?"

"What?" I asked as a ran a hand through my platinum blond hair.

"Your hair," he repeated. "Is that it's natural color?"

"No, it's silver," I muttered sarcastically. "I just dye it."

"Wow, really? I don't know why you'd want to dye it. Silver hair would look good on you, you know," and just like that, he went back to reading his comic.

Wait, did he seriously believe I had silver hair? My hair color was the exact same as my brother's, always has been. But, wasn't I suppose to be creating a new identity? And if Leon thought my natural color was silver, then silver it would be. I just needed to ask Bella about it when I got home. This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Raivis POV

I was nervous when I got dropped off. Eduard homeschooled me after our parents died. He thought me stuff that Emil would be learning now. I miss my brother so much. I heard a lot about school. I heard what they did to smart kids. I was scared. I wondered briefly if I should play dumb. I quickly rejected that idea. I was using my brother's name. He was a genius and I should try to be too. I slowly walked through the halls until I found my classroom. I met my teacher and she gave me a seat. Then, a girl with short blond hair and big green eyes walked in. She took the seat next to me. She sat down and smiled.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Lili. What's yours?"

"Eduard," I said back.

"It's nice to meet you. You're new here, aren't you?"

I nodded, blushing. I don't exactly have the best social skills.

She giggled. She sounded like a bell when laughed. "There's nothing to be afraid off. It's just school."

I nodded again.

"I can be your friend, if you like," she offered.

I gave her a shy smile. "I would like that very much." Maybe school won't be as scary as I though.

* * *

**AN: This chapter drained my brain so I hope you guys like it. **

**Now, I've gotten lots of comments about shipping in this story. I have decided that there will no major shipping in this story. Most of ships you see will be either be bromances or strong friendships. There will be like one or two minor ships. I've gotten a couple requests to put romance side storyline in here. I was not planning to put a lot of that in this story, but if you PM or leave a review with a pairing and rating, I'd be willing to write a separate one shot for it, outside of the main storyline. **

**I think one of the next chapter will be in Lovi's POV. Something big is gonna go down. He's gonna get an important offer. **

**Anyway, we have new characters to introduce! **

**Alfred: America (16)**

**Kiku: Japan (15)**

**Mrs. Edelstein: Hungary [she married Austria] (36) **

**Leon: Hong Kong (13)**

**Lili: Litchenstien (12)**

**I don't these characters or Hetalia. I only own the story, which you guys should fave, follow, and review.**


	5. Chapter 4: An Offer

Lovino POV

I can't believe that stupid spanish bastard is making us go to school! I was perfectly fine with independent learning. After all, I've been doing it all my life. The first day was kinda rough for me. I discovered I had uptight bastards for teachers and obnoxious bastards as classmates, and on top of that I had my stupidly happy-go-lucky fratello in almost all of my classes. I was glad he went with Mattie to pick up Raivis from school. I needed my space. I was supposed to go with Bella to get Emil, but she seemed to sense that I was having a rough day. There was a local park a few blocks from our house. She suggested that I go take a walk. And that I did.

The park seemed empty, and that was fine by me. I was tired of dealing with people today. However, I did notice a kid, about Raivis's age, standing by a tree. He had brown hair and a curl, like mine and Feli's, except it was more boxed shaped. We locked eyes and he motioned for me to come closer. I looked around the park. He wasn't talking to me, right? There must be someone else. But it was just me and the kid. Just to be sure, I pointed to myself in confirmation. He nodded. Mio Dio, he was talking about me. I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders, and walked over to him.

"Lovino Vargas?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"My Boss," he said calmly.

"Who's your Boss?" I asked.

"Follow me if you want to meet him," he started walking downtown. That's where all the rich people lived. We walked eleven blocks and a down a long gravel road before we came to an iron gate. He punched in the code and was led me inside. He led me into a rather nice looking office. It was filled with rather expensive looking objects and one wall was almost entirely a window. There was a chair facing the window.

"Have you brought him, Marcello?" said a voice from the chair.

"Si, nonno," said the boy who I now knew as Marcello.

The chair spun around to reveal a man. My eyes widened. The man in the chair looked almost exactly like my grandfather. But he could be my grandfather. This man had darker hair and an ugly red scar from close to the corner of his eyebrow down to his jaw. The suit he was wearing was probably a years worth of rent for my grandfather's apartment.

He smiled at me and extended his hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you Lovino. My name is Remus Vargas."

I hesitantly shook his hand. He seemed to notice my discomfort and chuckled. "Straight to business then. I'm sure you're wondering why I had Marcello bring you here."

I nodded mutely, wondering what he could possibly want with me.

"I'm here to offer you a sort of after school job, if you will. I will call or text you to tell you what you need to do."

"This sounds illegal," I said uncertainly.

Remus smiled. "Oh, it most certainly is. But I won't ask you to do it if I didn't think you could handle it. And of course, it pays handsomely."

I glared at him and tried to act tough. "What makes you think I'll do it?"

"Well, Lovino, I understand you lived with your grandfather, Romulus. I happen to know him and I happen to be his older brother. I understand what it feels like to be the under appreciated brother. I felt worthless, I couldn't ever measure up to him. He was better that me at anything we tried. This was the family business, you see? It was the only thing I was better at. He was never really interested in this. He decided to study art. What kind of career did he have in art? I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to me. Soon, his career did fail, like I told him it would. Then his beloved son and daughter-in-law died in a train accident. He began to drink and I heard that we was raising his two grandsons. I heard that he was abusing them. I had my people watch you two.

"You, Lovino, seemed to be much more intelligent than your fratello. I knew you had a future in the family business. Feliciano, on the other hand, seemed to be to much like his grandfather. Too oblivious and scatterbrained. However, I could see some potential in him, and I see even more in you. I decided to rescue you from him. Before I could, the two of you escaped. Recently, we found you in the custody of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. We also discovered you were starting school today. If you were anything like me, than you would want to get away from the world afterwards. I never liked being around people more than had to. I knew that'd you want to clear your head. What better place to think than an empty park? I also knew I looked a lot like my dear fratello. You would hide if saw me. That's why I sent Marcello. I see potential you, Lovino. Together we can do great things, clean up this town, eh?"

I thought about this. His argument did seem logical, as messed up as it sounded. "What would I have to do?"

He waved away my question. "That's not important at the moment. You will do what I tell you to. Do not worry, you will not have to shed blood unless you need to."

"That's reassuring, gratzi," I mumble sarcastically.

"Do we have a deal?"

"What about Feli?" I asked.

Remus raised his eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You said he had potential too. Why aren't you recruiting him?"

Remus's face broke into this shit-eating grin that I knew was going to annoy the hell out of me in the future— if I decided to buy all this bullshit of his. "He has some potential now, yes. He's not ready yet. I thought I would leave that decision up to you. You know him better than I do, si? You can, if you wish, recruit him when you see best fit."

I thought about this for a good long while. My grandfather's brother (whom I didn't know existed) was offering me a job in the mafia, which was apparently the family business. I had no idea if this guy was feeding me bullshit or if he was telling me the truth. But I had to admit, some of his story did match up with parts of my life. My parents were, in fact, dead. My grandfather did, in fact, have a (failing) art career. He was drinking and abusing me and Feli. And Remus seemed to know where I lived, which I found creepy and stalkerish and creepy. Weirdo.

But, if I said yes, than I would be on the inside of things. I could help keep my friends hidden longer. Raivis was on the run from lawyers. I could make sure they could never catch him. Matthew, on paper, was dead. I could make sure he stayed that way. Bella, like me, ran away from an abusive family member. I could make sure she stayed safe. Emil's family, from what I heard, was super overprotective and they had fights often, prompting him to leave in the dead of night. I could make sure he was never found. Remus told me that this paid well, really well. I could help Antonio with finances. That bastard can't do anything by himself. I sometimes wonder how he takes care of all of us.

And then there was Feli to think about. I could make sure that our grandfather never found us again. We couldn't be hurt anymore. Remus had said Feli had potential too. As I thought about it more, I could see it. Feli was smarter than he lets people on to. He has a photographic memory and he can do some pretty quick thinking. He's also good at art. I've seen him create copies famous paintings with crayon and they look almost identical.

On the negative side of this, this was pretty much illegal. If I got caught I could be sent to away. Or I could die. Then, who would look after everyone? The pros were starting to out way the con. Hell, who am I kidding? The scale was tipped to pros from the start. There was only one thing to do now.

I faced Remus and looked him in the eye. "I'm in."

Remus grinned. "Excellent. Your initiation with be at the end of the week. Marcello can show you out and give you our contact information. I will see you soon Lovino."

I nodded and allowed Marcello to show me out. What the hell did I just get myself into?

* * *

**What's this? The end of the chapter? It is! So Lovi joined the mafia. And long monologue is long. And I think I may have punctuated that wrong. **

**So we have new characters: **

**Marcello: Seborga (who is about Raivis's age) **

**Remus: 2p!Rome (who is old, but is looking young) **

**2p!Rome is in my story because he can. Remus is darker than Romulus and is more focused on conquering the world. More war or money driven. **

**Anyway, I don't own hetalia. Please continue to review, favorite, and follow.**


	6. Chapter 5: Silver Locks

Emil POV

The day took forever. I was glad it was finally over. I stood outside underneath a Japanese maple tree. I waited for Bella and Lovino to come get me. Antonio wanted the older ones to walk me and Raivis home since our schools were close together. Paranoid much?

"Waiting for someone?" A voice asked.

I turned around. It was Leon. I decided that he was a strange person. He spent the day not paying attention, reading manga, or staring at my hair. Who stares at a person's hair? He kept insisting it would look better silver. What a weirdo. "Yeah. I'm waiting for Bella and Romano."

He tilted his head. "Oh, are they, like, your siblings or something?"

The question caught me by surprise. I never really thought about their relationship to me. "Um, I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"Yeah. I mean, their not siblings by blood, we're just," I paused, thinking for the right word, "friends," I decided. "Housemates."

"Why don't you live with your family?"

I tensed. "I just don't."

"But why—"

"I just don't! Just drop it!" Thankfully, he did. We stood for a couple seconds of awkward silence. "What about you?" I asked hesitantly.

He seemed surprised, like he wasn't expecting me to talk. "Hm?"

"What about your family?"

"Well, me and my sibs are all adopted. I've got a brother named Yao, he's the oldest and from China. Kiku's from Japan. I've got a brother from Korea too, Im Yong Soo. And two sisters, Mei and Lien. They're from Taiwan and Vietnam."

"That's all lot of people under one roof."

He grinned. "How many people you got under yours?"

I rubbed my arm nervously. Well, let's see, there was me, Antonio, Bella, Lovino, Feliciano, Matthew, and Raivis. "Seven," I blushed.

Leon laughed. "That's only one less than my family!"

We laughed together for a moment. "Li Xiao!" called a new voice. We both turned toward the voice and Leon waved.

"Hey, Yao!" he called out. "That's Yao," he told me.

I rolled my eyes "Yes, I gathered that."

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said as he started to back up.

"See you,"

He waved and ran towards his brother.

"So, who's your friend?" said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned. It was Bella. "Oh, that was Leon. He's from Hong Kong." I frowned and did a double check. She was here by herself... "Where's Lov-Romano?" I caught myself.

"Roma needed to blow off some steam. I don't think his first day went down all that well. He took a stroll in the park."

I nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Shall we go, then?"

"Alright."

* * *

We walked awhile, engaged in causal conversation. I decided to ask her the question that's been on my mind all day.

"Bella? Do you still have all that hair dye?" We raided a convenient store while we were on the run. For some unknown reason, Bella stocked up on hair dye. It would certainly come in handy now.

She gave me a strange glance. "Yeah, why?"

"Got any silver?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to dye my hair."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I might've told this guy that silver was my natural hair color."

She stared at me. "Why?"

"Uh, well, he kinda asked me if my hair color was natural. As a joke, I said it was silver, and he bought it. He spent almost the entire day telling me it would look better silver."

"Um, okay. And yeah, I do have silver hair dye. If we want this to look natural, we're gonna have to do this slow, like, do your roots today, and then doing the rest of your head slowly. This is gonna take awhile, Em."

I nodded. "I'm totally cool with that."

She smiled. "We'll get started as soon as we get home."

When we did get home, we were instantly hugged by Feliciano. Matthew leaned against one of the doorways with an amused smile on his face. He had taken out his contacts and put on his glasses.

"You're home! How was school? Was it fun? Did you make a lot of friends? Where's Lovi? I'm making pasta!"

Bella laughed. "School was fine, Feli. Lovi should be home soon. He was taking a walk. And pasta sounds fine."

I inwardly groaned. Yeah, sure pasta was fine, and Feli's was delicious, but I don't want pasta almost everyday.

"Anyway, Feli, me and Emil might be a little bit late for dinner. I'm going to give him a makeover!"

Wait, what? _Makeover?_ Yeah, um, no. Just no. "What? No you're not!"

"I'm dyeing your hair right?"

"Yeah, but that's not a makeover!" I protested as she pulled me towards her room.

Matthew shook his head in amusement. He mouthed _Good luck. _

* * *

I seemed like forever until I was finally done. "Am I done yet? How long is this supposed to take? You're only doing my roots!" I totally didn't wine.

"Chill, this is gonna take longer than it does in a salon. But, you are done."

"Finally," I looked in the mirror. I could barely see it, but Bella said she would do a little each day. "It looks good, Bella. You're the best."

She smiled. "I know."

There was knock on the door. "Bella, Emil, dinner's ready."

"We'll be right out, Antonio," she called out. She winked at me. "Come on, let's go tell them about what's going down with your hair."

"Might as well," I grumbled. I looked at my blond hair. It was one the last thing I had connecting me to Lukas. And now I'm going to lose it. I found it bittersweet. Sighing, I walked down the hall. I wondered how everyone was going to take it.

* * *

**Emil's dying his hair, yay! Can I just say that I really liked writing for Emil and Leon? I feel like they would just casually tease each other. **

**We have new (mentioned) characters! I will give them ages as soon as that becomes relevant to the story. **

**Yao: China**

**Im Yong Soo: South Korea**

**Mei: Taiwan**

**Lien: Vietnam. (I really like this name for Vietnam) **

**So, next chapter Raivis is going to meet a new teacher with a familiar face. And coming up soon is Mattie and Al's first "proper" meeting. **

**I don't own Hetalia. Read, fave, follow, and review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected

Raivis POV

I loved school. It was really fun! We played games, we watched movie, and we learned while doing so! Eduard had taught me mostly from the books. I didn't mind though, because he was a wonderful story teller. He made everything interesting. I have friends now too! Lili introduced me to her friend, Peter. He has a very big heart and said he was from Sealand. He kept insisting it was a country for some reason.

After the first week of school, Mrs. Egbert said that she had an announcement. "Class," she began, "a family member of mine has grown ill. I am required to be there. I leave tonight. But don't worry. I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Mr. Laurinatis for the next week. He is a very kind and capable young man."

Mr. Laurinatis? Was that who I thought it was? It wasn't a common name, right? I would find out tomorrow if it was who I thought it was. I hoped it wasn't. Eduard and I both had written him so many letters, we never got any response. I was happy the bell rang. It was time to go home.

* * *

I got to up early that day. I debated whether or not to just leave or wake someone up to take me. They would all be asleep for after least another hour. I walked into the kitchen and saw Lovino packing his backpack. He was examining something. It looked like an old dagger.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Lovi?"

He turned around in shook and dropped the object on the floor. "Raivis! What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I have to go meet someone before school starts."

I picked up the dagger. Lovino tensed. "What's this?" I asked innocently.

"None of your business."

I lightly tossed the dagger from hand to hand. "Does Antonio know you have this?"

"No," Lovino's eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at, capretto?"

I pretended I didn't hear that. "I could tell him, you know." I looked him in the eye, a small smirk on my face.

Lovino was silent for a moment. "Okay, Raivis, what do I need to do to keep you quiet about this?"

"I need you to take me to school."

He shot me a look. "Why can't you walk yourself?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think Antonio will believed I got up at this hour of the morning and walked to school by myself? No. I needed to meet with a teacher before school and you, being the kind and thoughtful person that you are, decided to walk me there. We left early in order to grab a quick breakfast somewhere."

Lovino looked impressed. "Okay, capretto, I'll take you to you to school on three conditions."

"I'm listening."

"One, you give me back my knife." I did so. "Two, you keep your mouth shut about all of this." I made a zipping motion across my lips. "And three, tell me why the hell you want to go to school right now."

"I have suspicions about our substitute teacher."

He raised his eyebrow. "You want to stalk your sub?"

"His name is Mr. Laurinatis."

He frowned. "Isn't that the name you and your brother had before you took on von Bock?"

I nodded.

"Wait, you don't think _he_ might your sub, do you?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well then, capretto, let's get you to school." He scribbled a note for Antonio so he wouldn't flip out and we left.

* * *

Toris POV

Today was a very special day. I was going to substitute for a fifth grade class. That's about how old Raivis is now. I planned on seeing him later, Eduard too. I never really had the money to come visit in person. I wrote to them every month but never received any response. I'm eager to see them. Eduard would be nineteen now and Raivis would be eleven. I would see my brothers as soon as I was done my first day here. I was so excited about today that I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone and I dropped half of my papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a quiet voice. I looked at the boy I had, quite literally, ran into. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place the face.

I smiled at him. "Oh, it's no problem, I should've been watching where I was going."

He nodded and looked down. He seemed scared of something.

"What's you're name?"

"Eduard Galante," he said quietly.

"Hello Eduard. I'm Mr. Laurinatis. Can you help me find Room 202?"

He nodded. "That's my homeroom."

"Really? Lead the way, then!"

The boy was quiet the whole day. He seemed to be scared of something, but seemed to be happier when he was learning something. I felt like I should know him though.

I shook my head and gathered up my things. My brothers' home wasn't far and it wasn't that late. I smiled. I was going to surprise my brothers.

* * *

I walked up to the old brick townhouse. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I raised my hand to knock again when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oi! What are you doing at this hour?"

I turned. There was a red haired man standing there. He wore a wool navy overcoat, an old brown hat, and ragged fingerless gloves. Both pieces of clothing were rather dirty. A cigarette hung out from between his lips.

"I want to see my brothers, Eduard and Raivis Laurinatis. Have you seen them?"

The man snorted. "Now, lad, I dunno what yer smokin', but no one named Laurinatis lives in that house anymor'."

I frowned. "Are you sure? I'm almost positive that–"

"A Eduard and Raivis lived there, yeh, but their name was von Bock, not whatever you said," He looked at me. "Why you want to know?"

"Please, sir, I just want to find my brothers," I extended my hand. "I'm Toris."

He shook it. "Allistor Kirkland."

"Tell me about the von Bocks," I said. I recognized the name. It was my mother's maiden name. Maybe my brothers changed it after our parents died. Or, I realized with a shock, after _I_ left.

Allistor looked somber. "They were good lads. Always tried to make do with what they got. Never had an ill wish toward anyone," he sighed. "I miss 'em. Never met anyone quite like 'em."

"Where are they now?" I was growing restless. Were they alright?

"Eduard's not far from here. I'm not sure you'd want to see 'im, though."

"What? He's my brother! Why wouldn't I want to see him?"

"Get in the car."

"What?"

"I said, get in the car."

Confused, I got in the car. He drove to a small nearby church. Allistor got out and put out his cigarette. "C'mon lad. Let's go see yer brother."

* * *

The sun had started to set, leaving a ominous feeling. I followed him as he led me into the graveyard. He stopped near a small stream running trough it. Allistor pointed to a gravestone near the bridge crossing the stream. "That's 'im."

I felt my knees buckle and I fell into a kneel front of the tombstone.

_Eduard von Bock_

_February 24, 1995 — April 27, 2013_

_A great brother, wonderful friend, and kind-hearted person._

_He will be missed by all who knew him. _

I read the inscription about twelve times, not wanting it to be true. Then I broke down a cried. When I got it together, I turned to Allistor. "How?"

He pulled the hat over his eyes. "He was a good lad. They both were 'im and 'is brother. I moved down here to be closer to family of mah own. He was thirteen when I moved here. Both of 'is parents were dead and he worked to support 'im and Raivis. Homeschooled 'im too. Everyone wanted to help 'em. He found out he 'ad lung cancer a month after he turned sixteen. Lookin' at 'im, you knew would've know it. He was so cheerful," Allistor swallowed hard. "He was bedridden for the last month of 'is life. He seemed to accept it. The whole neighborhood was shocked when he died. We all came and paid for 'is funeral. I dug the grave meself. Then, those _lawyers_ came," he spat the word out like a curse. "The only relative they could find was his cousins in Russia. They were going to send him there. But he didn't want to go. He said he wanted to stay here," he took a breath. "I assume they took 'im anyway. I haven't seen him since then. Poor lit'le lad."

I listened in shock. Eduard was dead and Raivis probably in Russia. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you 'ad to find out this way."

"I'm just glad I found out now. I never knew." It was true. They had never written me back. I stood up and allowed Allistor to take me away from the gravesite and my brother.

* * *

**Wow, that was depressing. But, Toris met Raivis and saw his brother's grave! And Scotland snuck in there somehow. Speaking of which, I can't write in a Scottish accent. I'm sorry. My accent writing sucks. Is it a bad thing thing had Raivis manipulate Lovi? Because I really liked writing him like that. He knows what he wants and he gets it.**

**I have something planned right now for every kid except Bella at the moment. Don't worry, Mattie and Al's meeting is coming up soon. **

**And ****_capretto_**** is Italian for kid.**

**I don't own hetalia or there would be more chibi!Romano because he is the cutest lil shit. **

**Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 7: French Lesson

Matthew POV

The first week of school was rather uneventful. The classes were interesting, but most of the teachers were boring and the kids didn't care. Bella and Feliciano were social butterflies. Lovino and I, yeah, not so much. Worst of all, I had most of my classes with my loudmouth brother. Talk about annoying. French was one of my favorite classes, and surprisingly is the only one he's quiet in. I don't know why he's even taking this class. Papa taught us both French at a young age, making us fluent. Then again, he never really understood French. He always said he preferred Spanish, it being more practical in this country. Anyway, we never really talked, which was great. At least, not until our teacher paired us for a project.

"_Attention classe!_" she said. "I am assigning this month's project. You will work in groups of _deux_. Now, before you all scramble to pick partners, I have already divided you up."

The class let out a collective groan. I was secretly glad. I hated group projects. I either did all the work or was flat out ignored.

She began calling out the pairs for the project. "Alfred?" she said.

He perked up at the sound of his name. "_Oui?_"

"You will be working with Monsieur Williams."

I inwardly groaned. Did the world hate me so much that it paired me with my idiot of an ex-brother? _Mon Dieu_, what did I do to deserve this?

"You may use the time until the end of the class period to get started on your projects."

"Heeeey partner!" Alfred sang as he slid into the seat next to me. This was going to be a long two weeks.

I gave him a quick nod. "_Bonjour_."

"So you're good at French, right?" And I would be stuck doing all the work for this, I'm sure.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty good. Why?"

"How good is 'pretty good'?"

"Fluent," I mumble.

His whole face lit up. "Really? Fluent? Awesome!"

"How so?"

"I mean, I'm decent at French, my Papa being French and all, but I'm nowhere near fluent. Mattie was always better at this language than I was."

I blinked. Did he just say I was better at something? He never said anything like that before... "Who's Mattie?"

"Oh, Mattie was my twin brother," he said sadly.

"Was?" I asked, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Yeah, he, um, he's dead. He was depressed and none of us really noticed. He committed suicide. Drowned himself near the end of last year. I really miss him."

Okay, maybe I didn't know what he was gonna say. "I'm sorry," I found myself really meaning it.

He gave me a small grin. "It's okay. After all, it's not your fault." Oh Al, you are so wrong. "Since we're using this time to get to know each other, I'm gonna tell you more about me!" Here we go. "I've got two dads. That's not weird or anything, right? My papa's French and my dad's British. Papa loves to cook and won't let my Dad in the kitchen."

I let a small grin grace my lips. "Dad can't cook, huh?"

Alfred nodded. "Nope! But, he's also blind."

"Blind?" When did that happen? Dad had near perfect vision last I saw him.

"Yeah, he got into a very bad car accident over the summer. He was blinded. But he's going to do an experimental surgery in the spring. We're hoping it'll work."

Alfred must have taken my (stunned) silence as understanding because he continued on with his life story. "Anyways, I like hamburgers, football, and baseball. My best friends are Gilbert Beilschmidt and Mathias Køhler. What about you?"

"Huh?" I asked intelligently.

"What about you? What's your life story?"

"Well, I'm Canadian, and I live with a bunch of runaways.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You a runaway too?"

"Maybe."

"Where'd you run from then?"

"Ottawa." What? It was the first thing that came to mind.

Before he could ask another stupid question, the lunch bell rang. Alfred gathered up his stuff. "Hey, dude, you free after school?"

"I am until three."

"What's at three?"

What's with all the questions? "Veneziano and I have to pick up Eduard."

"Oh, you know Veneziano?"

"Quite well."

"How do you know him?"

"I live with him."

"You live with Veneziano? I heard that guy lives with, like, ten people!"

"It's only seven," I muttered.

He laughed and clasped me on the shoulder. "Sure, whatever, dude."

I shrugged him off. "I'll meet you when school ends. Later." I rushed out the door, leaving my confused project partner behind. I seriously needed to clear my head.

* * *

**It is done. Mattie and Al finally had their official meeting. I'm sorry it's short and that it's mostly dialogue. Oh, and I'm sorry for Raivis's behavior last chapter. The street changes you, man. **

**French Translations: (from Google Translate, because I don't know French, but these are pretty basic)**

**_Attention classe!_****: Attention class! **

**_deux_****: two **

**_Oui_****: yes**

**_Mon Dieu_****: my God**

**_Bonjour_****: hello **

**I'm probably do something with the Nordics next and a chapter with Bella should be coming up soon. **

**Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and review! You all get free pasta from Italy! **

**I don't own Hetalia or the Nordic would get more screen time. **


End file.
